


Magic Mistletoe

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Wishes, Wishing wishes, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Henry's mothers are fighting. He wishes a mistletoe would appear over them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Set on around season 2. No arcs, just the fact the curse was broken but our ladies are still at each other's throats.

Henry leaned against the closed door and covered his ears with his hands. His mothers were fighting, again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Emma was supposed to break the curse and bring back the happy endings. But no one has happy, certainly not him.

"Come on, Regina! I already said you can have him for Christmas Eve and breakfast! But I'm taking him out for lunch."

"You're taking him," Regina snarled, "You would do well to remember, Miss Swan, that Henry is _my_ son. I decide where he goes and when he goes. And right now, I decide that he stays with me for the holidays."

"Don't be such a bitch, Regina," Emma shook her head, "We agreed Henry is _our_ son, remember?"

"I did no such thing."

And God, Emma didn't understand how it was possible to want to kiss someone and slap them in the face at the same time. "Regina, I don't want to fight."

"In that case, we agree," Regina nodded, "So Henry is spending both days here with me."

"Regina, _please_ ," and yes, Emma was aware she had resorted to begging, "You can have him for New Year's, Valentine's Day, the 4th of July... and any other holiday, but please, let me have him for Christmas lunch."

Regina opened her mouth to answer. But, before words could form, a small mistletoe appeared between them. They studied the green branch hanging above their heads in silence until Emma opened her mouth and enunciated, "What the fuck is this?"

"This is called 'mistletoe,' Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm aware, but how did it appear?"

"Magic."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Well, if you must know, Miss Swan. It's White Magic, which means someone wished for it."

" _Henry,_ " Emma growled. "You are so grounded," she muttered.

"I'll have you know that if someone grounds my son, that will be me, Miss Swan."

The mistletoe above them grew another two inches in diameter. "What the fuck? Did it just grow?"

"Do you curse like that in front of Henry, too?" The plant grew a couple more inches.

"It grows when we fight."

"I arrived to the conclusion on my own."

"Jesus, Regina! Why are you always on the attack?"

It was always like that. Emma tried to be civil and Regina would bite her head off at the first chance. At first, Emma enjoyed their bickering, but, when her feelings towards the brunette started to run deeper, their fights started to annoy her.

"Because if I step back, you'll steal Henry from me."

By now, the mistletoe completely covered their heads, and its branches were starting to grow around them. If they weren't fighting, Emma would actually stop and enjoy its beauty.

"What? Are you crazy?" Emma looked at her with her eyes opened as saucers, "Regina, I'd never do that!"

"I'm sorry if I don't believe in your type."

"My type?"

"Heroes. Saviors."

Emma rolled her eyes at the words, "Regina, I'm none of those things. I've done my fair amount of shitty things as well." The blonde rubbed her eyes. Granted, she didn't burn villages to the ground but she had broken the law, and that's what counted. "And I swear, I'd never take Henry away from you."

"You wouldn't?" the brunette asked, but she didn't sound like the Regina, with the confidence and poise. Instead, she sounded broken and insecure.

"Never," Emma put emphasis on the word, because she felt the former queen needed the reassurance.

"Very well. You may kiss me so that my living room can stop looking like a greenhouse."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I _may_ kiss you," she laughed, "You make it sound as if you're bestowing me with eternal life."

"Well, I am lowering myself to be kissed by... You."

"I'll let you know, I'm an excellent kisser."

Regina laughed, and the mistletoe, which had stopped growing by now, resumed its growth. The brunette growled, annoyed by the plant.

"I'll kiss you under one condition," Emma reasoned.

"And, what that might be?"

"I get Henry for lunch."

The brunette crossed her arms, "No."

"Fine. Have fun with your botanical garden," Emma shrugged and started walking away, only stopping when she heard Regina calling her name.

She turned around to see that Regina's immaculate living room look like the living room from Jumanji.

"Alright. You can have Henry for lunch, but help me get rid of this," Regina raised her hands and motioned the plant around her.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You promise what, Regina?"

"I promise Henry can go for lunch with you and your idiotic parents for Christmas."

Emma smiled and walked up to Regina. With no doubt in her actions, she placed her hands on the brunette's hips and brought the smaller woman close to her. It made Regina's breath hitch. The blonde was feeling smug.

Regina opened her mouth to say something, probably something scathing to erase the smirk but she forgot how to speak when Emma gently placed a hand against the brunette's face, her thumb caressing Regina's cheek and her index behind Regina's ear.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, searching for hesitation, for any sign to back off. But she only encountered defiance, confidence, and something else that she could not quite name.

With no further encouragement, Emma dived into it. First pressing her lips against Regina's, one and two and three times. And then, Regina was kissing her back.

The brunette's hands came to rest against Emma's chest, grabbing the lapels and pulling the blonde impossibly closer. Emma trailed her hand, up from Regina's hip to her hair, where it got lost in brown curls.

She felt Regina's tongue swipe against her lips. At first, Emma thought she imagined it, because there was no way Regina wanted to deepen the kiss. But, when she felt the tongue for a second time, Emma opened her mouth, allowing Regina's tongue to enter her mouth.

They only separated when the lack of oxygen became a problem. Regina let go of the lapels of Emma's jacket and tried to fix her lipstick.

"Well, Sheriff," she started with a voice that proved that she was not as unaffected as she tried to pretend, "Thanks for helping me with that problem. You may leave now."

"Come celebrate Christmas with us," the words flew out of Emma's mouth before she could control herself. But as soon as they were out, she knew she wouldn't regret inviting Regina.

"No," Regina took a step backwards

"Why?"

"Your mother would think I magicked you into saying that."

_You kind of did_. Emma wanted to say. Because that kiss was like sitting down on her favorite spot on the couch after a long day. It was like drinking a hot cocoa during a cold night. It was like coming home and it both scared and calmed Emma.

"I don't care," the blonde grabbed Regina by the hips, not pushing her closer but preventing her from going away. "I care about Henry." _And you_. "He should have us both for the holidays." _I want to spend time with you_.

"Only under one condition," the brunette conceded.

"Name it."

"You celebrate Christmas Eve with us. And you stay over, to open the presents with Henry in the morning." _To have breakfast with me._

"Sounds fine by me." Emma caressed Regina's hips. "Well, now that that it's settled, I got to go. David is waiting for me at the station," she announced, and after kissing Regina on the cheek, she ran out of the house.

Christmas would definitely be merry this year.


End file.
